Tryst
by translucency for summertime
Summary: “Aren’t you at all concerned about hurting Alice?” he inquired. Jasper’s eyes focused on Emmett’s wet fingers, swollen mouth still parted, and then back up at Emmett’s eyes. “Why?” Emmett/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice. Complete.


**Warnings:** Slash and het. Not really explicit. But more than implied.

* * *

**Tryst**

Emmett loved scars. He loved the way the scar tissue raised up into ridges, obscuring any other blemish previously on the skin. He loved the way that they glimmered in the right light, standing out from even the palest of flesh under the moon.

He loved the smoothness of them underneath his mouth as he ran his tongue across bare skin—bare lower back skin, leaving a glistening trail of saliva as he went lower and lower.

He found something beautiful in the healed lattice that had been made with the edge of sharp, thin swords; poetry to the brawny man was no more than a ragged rip down the side of the jaw.

There was nothing so masculine and attractive to him than the vision of asymmetrical fingernails that had been clawed into two inner thighs.

Especially asymmetrical fingernail that had been clawed into Jasper's inner thighs.

"_**God**__ yes, Emmett, so close…almost there…."_

Emmett's fingers had been stroking that very same scar tissue as he had gently grazed his teeth along the entirety of the other man's length.

He found himself staring at Jasper's hands, his neck, his forearms when the others were around, always catching himself before anyone else was able to follow his train of sight. He would always clench his teeth together, furious at himself for being so careless, and try to focus on something else: Rosalie's curly blonde hair, the softness of her lips, the curve of her breast. He would always find himself absently gazing back at Jasper's jaw line moments later.

Jasper never noticed the looks, he was the epitome of stereotypical clueless straight boy. But Emmett knew that he could feel the emotions radiating off of him.

Admiration. Guilt. _**Lust**_.

Jasper would tilt his head curiously, wonder dancing through his eyes, but never leaving Alice, never letting anyone know. His fingers traced tendons in her delicate hand, ghosting across the skin.

Emmett would clench a fist and then relax it, a lazy grin falling upon his lips.

He would swagger over to Rose. He would stand behind her, hands holding her hips lightly, a smile playing across her features. She would flip her head across her shoulder to place a chaste peck upon his lips, before returning her attention to the picture she was painting.

Later that night, the two of them would lie in bed together, kissing lazily as Emmett thrust into her slowly, Rosalie wearing a complacent smile the entire time until it ended—ending with Emmett collapsing beside her and the two closing their eyes (but never sleeping) whilst holding the other's hand tenderly.

It wasn't the same.

The morning after, when Alice and Rosalie and Esme went into town to shop and Edward was off at the library and Carlisle at work, Jasper and Emmett collided.

Hands grasped and groped desperately, kisses crushed upon each other's skin, clothes torn in the process. Jasper bent over on all fours while Emmett pounded into him, hands flitting over the scarred skin with an urgent want.

Emmett's sharp canine teeth biting into Jasper's shoulder as he shuddered to a halt, Jasper's fingernails raking into the earth below them.

Emmett's mouth slurping as he bobbed his head up and down, Jasper's silver-lined hands ripping at Emmett's curly locks.

Emmett had honestly tried to stop it, in the beginning.

From the first time he had seen Jasper with his shirt off, skin sparkling and scars displayed proudly, he had felt what heat he had held in his body pool into his groin, pants stretching and eyes wide and confused. He had fled before anyone could notice, fisting himself furiously in the woods, far away from Edward's prying mind.

He had lived in agony for years after that.

Alone in a room together, he would find himself outstretching a hand to smooth down the back of Jasper's shirt or his lips hovering dangerously close to his ear when whispering something in his ear.

Eventually, he had just pounced.

"_I was wondering when you would act upon your emotions."_

Emmett still loved Rosalie, and as far as he knew, Jasper still loved Alice. Unconditionally.

The golden bands they wore on their fingers clearly attested to that.

And honestly, Emmett had never thought that he was gay.

It was just those scars…and that body…

"You know," Jasper said to him softly, snapping Emmett out of his thoughts, as he paused between the kisses he was placing all over Emmett's body, "I really…love it…when you…look…confused…like that." Emmett let out a groan as Jasper nipped at the bottom of his earlobe. "It's so hot," he confessed.

Emmett let his eyelashes fall as he contemplated what to say.

"I'm not confused," Emmett finally replied adamantly, fully aware that Jasper would catch his fib. He flipped the younger male over onto his knees and thrust into him without a warning.

Jasper let him slide.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later, when Jasper was chewing on his fingers, that they resumed the conversation.

"I just feel like I'm cheating on Rose," Emmett blurted out, Jasper's tongue curling around his forefinger.

Jasper's lips quirked. "Don't just feel like you're cheating on her, know that you are," Jasper answered nonchalantly.

Emmett pulled his fingers out of his mouth, frowning. "Aren't you at all concerned about hurting Alice?" he inquired. Jasper's eyes focused on Emmett's wet fingers, swollen mouth still parted, and then back up at Emmett's eyes.

"Why?" he answered the question with another question.

Emmett's frown deepened, causing creases in his forehead and his brow. Jasper's fingertips traced the new creases.

"Don't you know?" Jasper asked amusedly, knowledge dawning upon his face.

"Know what?" Emmett asked, beginning to feel slight anger at the fact that Jasper had been withholding something from him all this time.

Jasper cupped the back of Emmett's head and interlaced his fingers into his hair.

"Alice has known the whole time," Jasper told him, "She can see the future, you know. She knew before I did even, a couple of weeks after we moved in here. She told me blatantly that you and I would have an affair, and that I was not to try to refute it, but rather embrace it."

Emmett's mouth fell open.

Jasper captured Emmett's lower lips with his teeth.

"You haven't told Rosalie, I presume," Jasper guessed, letting go of his hold on Emmett's mouth. He let himself fall into Emmett's lap, erection against hesitant erection.

Emmett let out a tentative moan.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she doesn't seem to have suspected a thing," Jasper continued, fidgeting so that he was coyly rubbing himself against the other.

Emmett didn't respond, but merely licked across the ragged scar that ran along Jasper's jaw.

Amusement. Knowing. _**Want.**_

Jasper felt Alice's presence, but no one else, as he rocked into Emmett. He allowed himself to smile before throwing his head back and gasping for breath, knowing that their secret was still safe.

* * *

Not really that sure about how the entire seminal fluid and vampire thing is, but if Bella can get pregnant by a vampire then I'm pretty sure they contain it? Anyway, this story is about vampires anyway, which aren't real, so forgive me if I mess up the finer points of things.

This is my first time to even allude to sex during writing, so let me know how I did and what to do better!


End file.
